


That's Not a Dog

by BleedingDeath



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap is snoring again and Price tries to wake him, with no success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short silly fic idea I got so I had to share.

Soap was snoring. Again. He only did this sometimes, but when he did, it was loud, and Price couldn't sleep because of it. He had tried poking him awake, but that hadn't worked. Putting a pillow over him didn't muffle the sound either.

"Soap. Soap, wake up. You're snoring."

No reply. Just a snort.

"Soap, bloody hell, stop snoring."

Then he let out a loud snore, waking himself up.

"I don't want to pet the dog," he mumbled.

"Soap? We don't have a dog." Was he still sleeping? Or too tired to distinguish from reality.

Soap's hand wandered to Price's face, feeling his beard. "This is the weirdest fucking dog I have ever felt..."

"Soap that's not..." Price only stared in disbelief as Soap stroked his beard like it were an animal, because apparently that's what he thought it was. It didn't matter for too long though. Soap was back to a sound sleep in no time, continuing to snore.

"You are impossible... I don't know how I put up with this." Price shook his head, then proceeded to bury it in the pillow he had tried to muffle Soap with. This would not end up being a restful night's sleep.


End file.
